


A Wolf's Magic is Mate

by Akinasky



Series: SterekWeek 17/18 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Deputy Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mates, Soulmates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterekweek 2017, sterekmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles has given up on the idea of ever finding his soulmate, then his dad invites him to lunch for his birthday. He meets Deputy Hale.





	A Wolf's Magic is Mate

Stiles can honestly say he’d done a lot of research into soul mate mythology and tropes. He couldn’t help it really; he was the kind of guy who wrote a paper on the history of human circumcision because he could.

And he did live in a world of predetermined soul mates. With a system that was stupid, he would much rather have one of the other hundred kinds of tropes that people wrote about. Clearly people wanted love to be easy and predetermined, there were _a lot_ of the tropes.

There were the ‘Bam! I saw you/smelled you/whatever and I just knew!’ which apparently lead to ridiculously perfect matches that never struggle or the kinds where two people who don’t like each other are suddenly foisted onto each other and they don’t have any choice but to love each other. There was no time for actual relationships because in those stories the characters have been mated for life and they were perfect for each other no matter the feelings of the counterparts. Stiles hated the doneness of many of the mating tropes but then again, living in a world of soul mates meant that one day he would have that moment, but it wouldn’t be a bam moment kind of thing.

Then there were the first word tattoos mating trope which Stiles imagined would be a hardship to anyone who is mated to Stiles because he talked a lot about anything and everything. There would be a paragraph tattooed on his mate’s skin. Not to mention, so much of what people hear others say and say to each other can be taken out of context and people say stupid things. Or on the other hand it could be something like ‘Hi’ which most can and will say to each other.

If he didn’t start his relationship with a thesis statement on some inane topic it was probable that he would say something disturbing and/or offensive and his mate would grow up hating the fact that those words were forever branded on some part of their body.

He’d thought about this a lot.

Stiles had read about a mating trope where the things your mate loves is tattooed on your arm in a spiral up your arms, once again Stiles was okay with this not being a thing because he loved a lot of things, and people and stuff and more things. He was consistently obsessing about things and the thing about that particular trope is there seemed to be a a misunderstanding between the term ‘love’ and obsession. Either way, he wouldn’t want his future love to be constantly seeing various topics as well as the people he loved. Even though he knew that Lydia Martin wasn’t his mate he’d been in love with her for years and he couldn’t imagine hurting his mate like that. He loved intensely and not exclusively and honestly if he had that kind of stuff on his arm for years before meeting his love he might very well just hate all those things because it would be pulling away from the love they would have for each other. Stupid assumption but what could he say; Stiles was young and dumb when he worked this stuff out.

He wrote a paper about mating tropes and yes he got an A on the paper. Though it could have had more to do with the fact that the teacher wanted him to stop turning in term papers when all she wanted was five paragraphs on the topic but he took it with a smile.

One of the other tattoo mating mythologies was the name tattooed on the inside of the wrist and Stiles didn’t go by his real name, for a damn good reason. He loved his mother, he was glad to have a piece of his grandfather on her side but seriously, the name was a Polish monstrosity and he’d been going by Stiles all his life. He would have to introduce himself to everyone with his real name and it didn’t even really sound like it was spelt.

Thankfully none of those tattoo tropes were real.

There were others, only seeing in black and white until you meet your mate. Stiles couldn’t imagine seeing in color suddenly when he had always seen in black and white, the shock of the change would undermine the fact that he’d met his mate. How could these writers not see this?

Telepathy and communicating magically over great distances, that one would actually be preferable after he met the mate but not before hand and only if it was something he knew he could control. What if he was always broadcasting his thoughts on this ‘mate frequency’ and they just got sick of hearing his thoughts?

Stiles knew there were others as well but instead in the real world every person had a gift, and meeting their mate would only activate it. Stiles had watched his friend meet his mate at the age of fifteen; Scott could suddenly run fast, like really fast. He was superhero fast and Allison’s senses became superhuman. Any ability she had got exponentially better. Other friends kept meeting their soul mates and here he was, twenty-one and still alone. He’d had his fair share of one-night stands but most of them met their mates and left Stiles in the dust.

At this point, what he hoped for was someone who wouldn’t leave him for someone else. Leave him for the ‘right person’. He’d had enough of that in his lifetime.

The reason this was all coming back to him now though, because at his birthday party his date Heather had found her soul mate at his party and couldn’t even get mad even though he had every right to.

A world of pre-determined mates meant that if someone’s secret gift didn’t appear at first meeting then any non-mate relationship could be treated as expendable. It _would_ be treated as not good enough.

He didn’t want to be not good enough.

The phone rang next to him and Stiles sighed as he caught sight of the caller, his dad. He groaned as he picked up the phone, “Hey Dad, what’s up?”

“Hey kiddo, you want to come have a birthday lunch with your old man today? My treat but you are going to have to meet me at the station.”

Stiles frowned, “Why?”

“Why not? Maybe I want you to come in and meet some of the other guys you might be working with. Maybe I want to show off my brand new FBI Agent son.”

Stiles flushed, so maybe he didn’t have a soul mate or a special gift because he was still alone but he’d done what he always wanted to do—become an FBI agent, not that it was his first choice for employment because he’d always considered going to Beacon Hills Sheriff’s station after graduation from the academy but when they FBI offered, he said yes.

Now he was back in Beacon Hills, working on some cold cases as a part of his training, working with the police force as back up but he hadn’t had a reason to come to them as of yet because he’d been able to find new information on several smaller crime rings, or at least prove that they were connected. Since they were more than ten years old, a lot of them weren’t going to go much farther but it was enough to get his FBI-cold-case feet wet.

“Sure Dad, give me about fifteen minutes and I’ll be there.”

He got up and changed into some day time clothes, not something he would wear for FBI’ing but still his style had changed over the past couple years. Instead of a graphic tee and a flannel shirt, he dressed in a dark blue suit shirt and dark skinny jeans and converse shoes. It was a nice professional casual look for him. He grabbed the keys for the jeep and left, wondering where his dad might take him for lunch. As long as curly fries were a part of the menu Stiles wasn’t really picky.

He arrived at the sheriff’s station, waving at Parrish who was getting into his squad car as Stiles walked past, “Hey Jordan, how’s things?”

“Good! Thanks for asking! Happy birthday! You’re dad’s waiting inside to show you off.”

Stiles waved him off, “Thanks!”

He opened the door and walked into the station, waving at the person behind the front counter and headed back like every other day of his youth. He nodded to the deputies that he recognized and smiled widely when his dad got up when he saw his son. Someone was meeting with him in the office but they were both standing and moving towards the door.

“Stiles!” his dad exclaimed and pushed through the door to hug Stiles. He hugged his dad tightly, his eyes latching on the other deputy that was coming out of the office. He turned and looked at the Stilinski’s as they were hugging and Stiles felt his heart skip a beat.

He always thought that was a trope in love stories but he felt it happen, then his heart sped up as the other man walked over to them. He was dark, stubble on a sharp jawbone that Stiles wanted to touch. He made a sexy picture in his deputy uniform and Stiles turned away abashed at his response.

“Hey Dad, you ready to go get some grub?”

“Not so fast, I wanted to introduce you to one of our newest deputies, he was a transfer from New York but actually he’s from Beacon Hills, isn’t that right Hale?”

Stiles’s gaze snapped up to the other man again, “Hale?”

“Yes, Derek Hale,” the other deputy reached his hand out to shake and Stiles swallowed convulsively and held his hand out as well. “Stiles,” he started but as their palms touched he felt something release. He gasped as the power swelled inside of him and he stumbled into Derek’s chest just as the other man swore and faltered as well.

“Stiles!” his dad called out in concern, trying to pull Derek away from Stiles. He shook his head at his dad, but couldn’t speak. No, this wasn’t the time or the place. This couldn’t be happening now!

“Oh God, shit! No, no no, not now!” Derek was muttering.

The sheriff finally pulled them away from each other then shoved them both towards the Sheriff’s office. Stiles slumped against the desk and Derek was struggling near the door.

“Close the blinds, now!” Derek snapped, his head snapping up and the red glow of his eyes got both the Stilinski’s into motion. Stiles panted as he slipped to the floor and whispered, “You’re a werewolf?”

Derek nodded, groaned as he stripped out of his shirt and his pants very quickly then before their eyes he disappeared and in his place stood a black wolf with red eyes. He wasn’t just a werewolf; he was a full shifted alpha. In a world of soul mates, werewolves and supernatural creatures weren’t really a big deal. There were laws to police them and they were just another part of the world everyone lived in.

But this, why would meeting his mate release the ability to shift fully into a wolf? And Stiles could feel the magic stirring in his stomach. He had magic. Stiles Stilinski had never been more than a genius human and now he had magic. What was he supposed to do with it?

What was he supposed to do with a werewolf mate?

His dad was still standing by the closed door, looking between the wolf and his son but he didn’t move. The wolf, Derek, moved closer to Stiles and the human held still. He’d rarely had dealings with werewolves but he didn’t know if he could trust this creature, not really. Derek leaned in and sniffed at Stiles, still more than a foot away from actually coming into contact with the human and he sneezed.

“Well that’s just rude, I showered this morning,” Stiles scoffed.

Derek the wolf tilted his head in that purely canine way then his mouth dropped open and he panted a little before laying down. Stiles looked at his father, shaking his head at the man who was gesturing him towards the wolf.

“Listen man, I just met you and you’re a wolf now. I don’t know what you’re doing here but can you turn back into a human so we can get to know each other?”

Derek whined.

“No, I am a good talker and all but I can’t even begin to deal with having a conversation or a relationship with a wolf. Now come on!”

Derek whined again, a long and drawn out sound of sadness and discomfort. Stiles looked up and noticed his dad was gesturing more wildly toward Derek.

“What Dad?” he shouted then shifted his gaze back to the wolf.

Derek winced.

“Sorry man.”

“Show him that you trust him Stiles,” his dad whispered.

“How I can I do that?” Stiles snapped, “I just met him.”

“Stiles!” his dad snapped and it almost drowned out the sound of the wolf whining then huffed as he scooted forward on his stomach, coming closer then as Stiles watched he flipped onto his side to expose his soft underbelly. Seeing an alpha show his vulnerability in the face of just being outnumbered and stressed out Stiles knew he couldn’t do nothing.

He took a deep breath and held his hand out, leaning over slightly to give himself enough reach to touch one of the alpha’s paws. The wolf flexed and relaxed under the gentle touch so he scooted across the floor until his hand slid up the leg and over the wide chest then onto the side. Derek sighed again and watched him from where his head was still on the floor and Stiles kept eye contact though every human instinct inside of him side to drop his gaze, show his throat and bow to the undeniable power of the alpha before him. Its what they were taught to do when dealing with alphas, that they couldn’t stand it sometimes when a human kept looking them in the eye because it was a challenge to their authority but right now, he needed the wolf to know he wasn’t going to hurt him.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered, “I need you to turn back please?”

The wolf growled low in his throat and Stiles felt when his magic sparked and flowed again. The ripple flowed outwards and into the wolf, then he was suddenly grasping human flesh.

Very naked human flesh.

“Whoa!” Stiles shouted in surprise as Derek struggled to sit up, taking his hand before he could remove it from the other man’s side.

“I couldn’t shift back,” Derek whispered as the sheriff leaned over to hand Derek his dumped clothes then he just as quickly slipped out of the office. Stiles could hear him telling the other deputies that everything was fine. It was just a first meeting of mates.

Like it wasn’t the most earth shattering moment of Stiles’s life.

“I don’t understand,” Stiles finally responded.

“I have never been able to fully shift, not until today. Most werewolves never do, but alphas can when they meet their mates. It’s not something we really broadcast to the world. I didn’t think it was ever going to happen at this point.”

“But you couldn’t shift back either?” Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head, “No, I’ve never shifted which means I didn’t know how to get back. I figured if this awakened magic in you, maybe you would be able to get me back into human form.”

“I didn’t say I had magic,” Stiles protested, pulling away feeling naked in front of the actually naked person.

“I can smell it on you, its like cinnamon and herbs, I can also smell leather. I don’t really know. I’ve never had a mate before and my parents died long ago. I didn’t have anyone to tell me about it.”

Stiles reached out and touched Derek then pulled away, concerned, “What if I turn you back into a wolf and that’s not what you want?”

Derek smiled a little, just a tilting at the corner of his mouth and brought Stiles’s hand back to his. “Mates just unlock some unknown potential, they don’t control that potential. I couldn’t come back because I’d never been a wolf before not because you wanted me to stay a wolf.”

Stiles nodded and tightened his grip on Derek’s hand, “I don’t want magic. I just got used to the idea of who I am now, I’m happy with my FBI training and now I am going to have to find someone to teach me to use this crap so I don’t hurt anyone.”

Derek pushed back a little and started getting dressed with ruthless efficiency. “I’m sorry that meeting me screwed up your plan.”

Stiles slapped his hand over his face, “No, that’s not what I meant.”

Derek paused as he was rising to pull on his boxer briefs. Instead Stiles got an eye full of Derek’s cock and balls. He looked away after a moment, flushing red even as his own cock hardened in his tight pants. He shifted a little but the werewolf focused on him for the movement, his nostrils flaring and Stiles winced in embarrassment. The werewolf would smell the arousal but he couldn’t stop that and he should feel arousal for his mate.

“You didn’t mean to make this meeting, this destined moment out to be something you don’t want? You don’t want me!”

Stiles shook his head, trying to get the right thing to fall out of his mouth instead of stupid things, “I have wanted you for years, I didn’t think I would ever find you. I made my life out to be alone and without the mate thing and now I need more than a minute to come to terms with it. I’m sorry.”

Derek finished dressing and reached down to help Stiles to his feet, the human took the proffered hand and climbed to his feet slowly. He reached out and pressed a hand to the side of Derek’s face, reveling in the scruff he rubbed into. Stiles had thought about men more than once, he’d had his pornographic forays into them but nothing could have gotten him ready for the idea of being mated to an alpha werewolf. He needed to do some targeted research but right now he needed something else.

He needed to know, he needed Derek to know that this moment was more than inconvenient to him. It was something he hoped and prayed for. He just forget to keep hoping.

“Derek, can I kiss you?”

The other man swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing a little. Then he nodded.

Stiles leaned forward just as Derek gripped the side of his neck to real him in the rest of the way. Stiles’s lips met with Derek’s and he felt the power of his magic spool outward again but nothing exciting happened. It was just opening to him, letting Stiles know it was there. Derek pressed in more; taking Stiles’s air and making his heart hammer in delight.

It was more than any one-night stand he’d ever had; it was everything that he’d been waiting for his whole life. It was more than a tattoo on his skin or the color of the world. It was more than sex and dating because this was someone who didn’t want to leave him for someone else. There isn’t anything to say they were going to have some destined perfect life but if the kiss was any indication they were going to be okay.

Stiles pulled away with one last peck to Derek’s lips and smiled at the other man whose eyes were shimmering red instead of green. He leaned in and pressed his fingertips to the werewolf’s cheek and whispered, “Show me.”

Derek nodded, letting his beta shift rippled over him, his eyebrows disappearing into a ridge, his sideburns lengthening and his teeth elongating. Stiles felt every part of his mate’s changed features and pressed another kiss to the man’s mouth but the werewolf just pulled away.

“No,” Derek said.

“Derek, this is who you are. I don’t want to pretend that you are anything but what you are. I saw you shift; I helped to bring you back to human skin. There is nothing you can do to scare me now.”

Derek looked away, “You don’t know who I am, who I was before this.”

Stiles shrugged, “You don’t know anything about me either, so why don’t we go get some lunch and find out.”

The alpha nodded and reached out his hand, Stiles placed his hand in the surprisingly gentle grip and they walked out and left to find some food. Stiles was left chuckling about the world he lived in, with werewolves and soulmates existing here. He’d never really let it affect how he went about the rest of his life, but now that he had magic Stiles was undoubtedly going back into training. He didn’t even know if there were magic wielders in the FBI but there would be now because he wasn’t giving up his dreams just because of this.

He talked to Derek at lunch about the fact that he had magic now and he didn’t want that to change his career goals and his new mate readily agreed. There was no reason for his newly awakened abilities to change his life and goals, Derek even mentioned someone he knew that could help teach Stiles to control his nascent abilities. Maybe it was a good thing he mated with someone in the supernatural community because despite the common knowledge of werewolves and other things, they didn’t share a lot of their trade secrets. Stiles would have had no way of finding someone to help him, let alone a family friend like Derek knew.

Stiles just nodded and reached out to take Derek’s hand again.

“So, pretty good birthday?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles smiled, “Pretty good.”

“Well its not over yet,” Derek said with a wink and Stiles laughed, thinking no it wasn’t while he leaned forward and kissed his mate again.


End file.
